User blog:ElekingGudon/Monarch Events
So with Monarch being part of the Kaijuverse of Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland, I started to brain storm some ideas as to how Monarch could have been involved in events that are not scene in the comics the story arcs of the Kaijuverse is based on but are meant to be part of the cannon of the Kaijuverse in the fan fiction story. If any of these ideas could use any improvement, let use know. With that said lets begin. 1) Discovery of Seatopia/Megalon Outpost This idea is based on the temples for Godzilla and Mothra seen in Godzilla: King of the Monsters and Megalon's origins in Godzilla VS Megalon. In 1973, a Monarch team go to Okinawa to investigate the possibility of the existence of King Caesar (In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, during the Trilopod War Arc we see the humans with a book that depicts King Caesar, possibility recording this existence as being ancient myth). The Monarch team find a ancient site that leads to an underground tunnel system, one that leads to chambers that are below the surface of the ocean. These chambers lead to the underground ruins of a city created by an ancient civilisation but one of an unknown culture. The ruins contain carvings and statues of based on a Kaiju. The team soon find another chamber but to their shock, they discover the very monster depicted in the ruins: Megalon, still in a coma from his battle with King Caesar. The idea is that at some point after fall of the Ryukyu Kingdom and the disappearance of Caesar and Megalon, a group a ancient people arrive on Okinawa make and soon discover a comatose Megalon underground, and these people see Megalon as their god and a cult of worship of the Space Kaiju began, these people are dubbed as the Seatopians by the Monarch team and the ruins are of their city of Seatopia. The Monarch team sets up camp to learn more about the Seatopian culture and to keep Megalon in his coma. However, undenounced to the team, military weapons tests occur near by and the force from these weapons are enough to reawaken Megalon from his coma, leading him to kill the many members of the team and particarly destroying the ruins of Seatopia as he breaks free. 2) The Great Smog of London/Hedorah Arrival This is inspired by a part of the official known as the Great Smog of London. This could be seen as Legendary somewhat planting the seeds to introduced Hedorah into the Monsterverse if continues to after Godzilla VS Kong. In 1971, Hedorah arrives on Earth, remaining in his Water Form as he resides in London's River Thames, feeding on any pollution in it as he feeds, he begins to emit clouds of polluted air that spread across the city. Monarch go to investigate the event and soon discover Hedorah, who soon leaves to find new feeding grounds. 3) First Contact/Tracking the Gargantuas This is story of meant to delve into the back story of the Gargantuas and draws elements from the original War of the Gargantuas. A Monarch team leaded by scientists Paul Steward and Akami Togawa (The two human lead characters from War of the Gargantuas) go on an expedition to china in the 60's to investigate sightings of the Yeren or Chinese Wildman (A cryptid that is essentially China's equivalent of Bigfoot). Their idea is that if monsters like Godzilla exist, then is more than likely that cryptids sighted over the years such as Bigfoot and Nessie could also be proven to exist as well. The team sets up camp but they are being watched. Akami soon hears something from the forest and soon Sanda and Gaira come out from the forest. At this point in time, they are still children and are about chimp sized, sort of like this. The young Gargantuas are curious about the humans and Akami gives them food before they return to the forest. The same team try to track down both Gargantuas over the years but are unable to find them. Things become more complicated in 2002 when China's military have captured Gaira to use as a weapon and want to keep Monarch out the Gargantua situation so that they can track Sanda by themselves. 4) Monster Tracking We could assume that during great periods of time such as four year time gap after Godzilla's supposed death in 2010, Monarch could have had sometime to try and track down and observe certain Kaiju, I provide a list of some possible examples. * Anguirus: Anguirus doesn't appear in the Devonian Arc during 2010 but he does appear in the 2008 and is eventually found again into 2014 during the Cryog's Revenge and Trilopod War story arc. We could assume that Anguirus managed to slip under the radar of G-Force and the CKR but Monarch is trying to track down Anguirus from 2008 all the way to 2014. * Titanosaurus, Manda and Gezora: Now I'm group them together, mainly because they were connected through the mind control by the Devonians. We could assume that after Devonians destroyed, Jet Jaguar missing and Godzilla and Destoroyah supposedly dead, these three monsters could either split of on their own or could have stayed as a group and Monarch could be trying to track them down. WE could assume that the tracking ended after the Trilopod invasion, however since only Titanosaurus was captured and Manda and Gezora. * Kamacuras: Since Kamacuras has been around since the 60s, we could assume that through the timeline, Monarch could have been tracking him down as well until the Trilopod Invasion. * Varan: After diving into the sea with Gaira in 2010, we could assume Monarch could be trying to track him down until eh Trilopod Invasion. 5) Undercover in Sao Paulo Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham are undercover in Sao Paulo, possibly to investigate the Meganulon eggs. This ideas is based on this cameo/Easter egg in the comics. 6) Gabara, Dagahra and Ganimes Outposts This is just an idea but what if Monarch actually manages to find Gabara, Ganimes and Dagahra in suspended/animation/hibernation/coma however, SpaceGodzilla finds out about these outposts and breaks the three Kaiju free. I will be posting more ideas on this blog in the future as I come back to it. Category:Blog posts